


Seoul in the Rain

by pesca7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Rain Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesca7/pseuds/pesca7
Summary: Anywhere with you feels rightAnywhere with you feels like-陌生的歌聲與雨聲褪去、講台上老師的嗓音與同學們的竊竊私語重新浮上他的意識表面。朴星和看向窗外——和煦的陽光懶洋洋地灑在地上，晚春的鬼雨來得快走得也快，除了斑駁的水跡外沒留下一點蹤影。白日夢中的雨聲和沙啞的歌聲在他腦內卻留下了異常鮮明的記憶。
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_Anywhere with you feels right  
_ _Anywhere with you feels like-_

陌生的歌聲與雨聲褪去、講台上老師的嗓音與同學們的竊竊私語重新浮上他的意識表面。朴星和看向窗外——和煦的陽光懶洋洋地灑在地上，晚春的鬼雨來得快走得也快，除了斑駁的水跡外沒留下一點蹤影。

白日夢中的雨聲和沙啞的歌聲在他腦內卻留下了異常鮮明的記憶。

**Seoul in the rain**

零散飄搖的雨絲逐漸變得密集，金弘中耳機內的聲音亦逐漸被雨聲抹去。他嘆了一口氣，把耳機摘下來後順手也合上了筆電。  
看來今天又無法完成工作了。  
筆電內的音軌對他叫囂著死線，金弘中不由得怪責起天氣來。還下甚麼雨啊、都下多少天了啊⋯⋯耳朵內回蕩著的雨聲像是在嘲笑他一般，在他的耳膜上敲出令人煩躁的節奏。

_這道題不是C嗎？⋯⋯喔，是這樣啊。_   
_社會文化是確定會去考的，但是法律那邊有點猶豫⋯⋯可能考完模擬考再決定吧，反正還有暑假可以唸。_

沙沙雨聲之間朦朧不清的男聲似是收訊不良的電台節目一樣，是金弘中在被大雨切斷的世界裡唯一的依靠。

這樣的情況已經維持了好幾個月。  
他記得自己去年大雪時幾乎因為懷疑自己失聰而嚇得將近精神崩潰，去了一趟醫院卻得到了聽力正常的診斷。他斷斷續續好幾次在下雪期間突然失聰，踏入春季後更是開始聽到了雨聲和一把陌生的男聲。他去了醫院看耳鼻喉科、精神科，最後卻是拿著轉介信站在靈魂伴侶相談中心的門前。  
醫生聽完他的狀況，好整以暇地在病歷上寫了幾句金弘中看不懂的英文。  
「所以是⋯⋯？」  
「每個有靈魂伴侶的人踏入青春期後都會出現跟另一半的連動反應，這是正常的。」醫生這麼說。「您跟另一半的反應可能就是在下雨時除了雨聲只能聽到對方的聲音。」  
「沒有辦法緩解這些症狀嗎？」金弘中焦急地問。「我是做音樂的、這樣太影響我工作了——」  
醫生對他露出同情的表情；金弘中忍不住感到一陣厭惡。  
「那您可要趕快找到您的另一半啊。」

_禮拜六嗎？⋯⋯那邊附近是不是有一家好吃的湯飯？_   
_嗯，應該要去那邊的自修室唸書，但可以一起吃飯。_

世界上大概有0.5%的人從出生起就有固定的靈魂伴侶，靈魂伴侶之間會出現生理上的連動反應，多半會以印記的方式出現，也有少數人是像金弘中一樣，會以剝奪部分感官的方式出現。這種連動反應在靈魂伴侶相遇後就會和緩許多，但是在找到另一半之前——金弘中這個靠耳朵工作的人還是必須忍受一到雨天自己就甚麼都做不了。  
他的老闆很chill地說了沒關係，還叮囑他應該把握這些時間去好好休息、讓自己維持最佳狀態。金弘中卻無法避免地感到洩氣：電腦內堆積如山的音軌、筆記本內雜亂無章的文字⋯⋯那麼多東西等著他去處理，他能做的卻只有勾勒腦海裡那把聲音。

一開始時男聲總是聽起來遙遠又模糊，雨季開始後，金弘中才漸漸能聽清楚對方在講什麼。他從來只能捕捉到男聲跟他人對話時的碎片，瑣碎的片段之間，他也只能對自己的靈魂伴侶拼湊出一個拙劣的大概。  
金弘中尚未知道那人姓甚名誰，只知道那人有一把偏沉的嗓音、帶著一點慶尚道的腔調，平常不太多話，講話時語氣也偏向和緩溫柔。從講話的內容聽起來，他的靈魂伴侶是個跟他同年的高三男生，正為了大學入學試而忙得焦頭爛額。  
醫生說靈魂伴侶之間的連動反應都是一樣的，金弘中能偶爾聽到對方講話的話，那人也該聽得到他講話才是。然而金弘中鼓起勇氣試了好幾次在下雨時開口問對方不同的問題，卻從來都得不到回應——他們的連結像是不定期上線的電台一樣，運氣好時能夠接收到幾句無關痛癢的句子，但多半時間都只剩下收訊不良時會聽到的沙沙雨聲，而金弘中甚至不知道兩人是否有可能同時聽到彼此講話。

雨聲漸弱，身邊的白噪音慢慢重新充斥金弘中所在的空間；窗外的雨徹底靜下來的瞬間，他竟覺得有點落寞。

工作收尾後已是夜半之時。金弘中離開自己的小房間時，整個工作室都靜悄悄的：他的老闆剛結束一張專輯的作業，幾天前已經手機一關飛到外國度假不問世事，其他哥哥們也似乎並不在作業的高峰期。  
他鎖好工作室的門，腳步熟稔地把他的身軀帶到街角的便利商店。高中退學、搬出來一個人住的一年以來，他早就把超商的冷凍食品和泡麵摸得熟透，閉著眼睛都可以默念出貨架上泡麵的正確排列順序。他在便利店草草解決遲到多時的晚飯，然後拖著腳步走回附近的住處。  
他的手機零零落落躺著幾條來自群組的訊息；他略過那些過百未讀的對話窗，給媽媽道了晚安後就關掉手機。家裡安安靜靜的，無風無雨的夜晚甚至連蟲鳴都聽不著。有點寂寞——但他想他已經開始習慣了。

_晚安_

然後他的意識就此陷入黑暗。

—

「今天全國各地有雨，濟洲、南海岸午後將有暴雨⋯⋯」

家庭食堂的電視放著新聞，金弘中聽到播報後也不由得看向窗外。下雨的話他就跟失聰無異，得在下雨前趕緊回到工作室才行⋯⋯他這麼想著，然後又吃了一口飯。  
雨季過後他一直沒能再從雨聲中捕捉到任何來自靈魂伴侶的有用資訊，偶爾聽到對方講話，也僅能聽到隻字片語，細碎而不成詞。首爾的夏天在燒人的高溫中悄然過去，金弘中也開始忙著準備考大學，無暇思考自己另一半的種種。

金弘中的老闆——也是他的恩師——對他這個徒弟可算是悉心栽培，除了指導外也常常讓他參與自己的案子。考大學這件事也是他的老闆提出的（「就當是試試看自己到哪個程度，考上了就去跟同樣優秀的人切磋，沒考上的話，我教你屌打他們。」老闆講出這種話時還是懶洋洋的，金弘中便沒有把對方的威脅太當一回事），金弘中覺得並無不可，便從夏天起開始投身處理手續與文書。

還好他今天的行程只有整理履歷這一項，就算入秋前的雨水令他與外界斷絕聯絡，也不損他的進度。  
回到工作室後不久，金弘中的聽覺就被雨聲完全隔斷。他暗自慶幸自己提早回到工作室的決定，稍作休息後，便開始埋頭於整理資料。

雨聲之間突然出現的清晰嗓音令金弘中嚇得差點從椅子上掉下來——

_要改時間真的很不好意思，因為快要下雨了，所以⋯⋯對的，謝謝老師。  
_ _是的，想要報考首爾的大學。目前打算申請的是⋯⋯對的，主要是想要報考社會福祉相關的學系。  
_ _我明白的。⋯⋯就算是孤注一擲，也想要先試試看。_

什麼？什麼？金弘中還沒來得及消化剛剛聽到的內容，雨聲就再度淹沒了那把聲音。他的心跳得飛快——那人要報考首爾的大學？哪一家？

_嗯，老師說很困難，但還是會幫忙辦推甄。⋯⋯他說考這邊的大學比較簡單，我當然也知道，但那個人在首爾啊。我總不能在這裡等他出現等一輩子⋯⋯_   
_對，是首爾，暑假前下雨時聽到的。⋯⋯起碼去了那邊的話會見到他的機率比較大啊，他總不會突然來鄉下地方找我吧。_   
_唉⋯⋯我也不知道。_

那人的聲音再次被雨聲切斷。金弘中急促的心跳一時未能平復：這是第一次他如此清晰地聽到對方講那麼多話。  
那人說要報考首爾的大學、那人說就算很困難也要去首爾，那人說——  
他的另一半要來首爾，只為了他。為了這個素未謀面、甚至連聲音也鮮少聽見，卻分享著相同連結的自己。他們都努力想要從彼此的談話片段中收集有關對方的一切線索，只是先訴諸行動的是那個人。

金弘中忍不住把臉埋進手心裡。

雨一直沒有停，金弘中卻再也沒聽見對方的聲音。他無法集中於自己該做的事，心裡酸酸甜甜的：一方面因為另一半毅然決定來首爾而很感動，另一方面卻又更不安了起來。萬一他們真的無法從茫茫人海中找到彼此呢？他現在才忍受連動反應大半年而已，萬一這個過程要持續好幾年⋯⋯金弘中不願再想下去。  
如果他也知道對方在哪裡就好了⋯⋯然而毫無線索的此刻，他只能為那人祈禱前路無風無浪。

大雨一直持續到了晚上，金弘中的老闆擔心他暴雨下獨自回家不安全，便早早開車送了他回去。金弘中吃過晚飯、甚至趁著空檔打掃好家裡後，雨勢仍未見停歇；洗過熱水澡的他整個人都昏昏欲睡，既然大雨令他無法工作，他便不再抵抗睡意的召喚。

_嗯⋯⋯_

意識浮沉之間，他彷彿聽到了不屬於他自己的聲音。他甚至不確定聲音的來源，只感到身體一陣燥熱。他翻了個身，迷迷糊糊之間好像踢開了被子，然後又再次陷進黑暗裡。

金弘中翌日醒來、狼狽地洗著內褲時，不禁懷疑起自己前一晚是夢到了甚麼。


	2. Chapter 2

下了幾場大雨後，秋意也隨即籠罩首爾。一連幾個禮拜都是秋高氣爽的好天氣，平常享受秋天的金弘中今年卻是開心不起來。

自從那場夏末的大雨後，他就再也沒聽過那人的聲音了。整個夏天下來，他早就習慣了雨聲和間歇聽到的那把溫軟男聲，現在生活步調漸漸回復到以前的模樣，他卻覺得空虛感越來越重。

一起長大的玩伴變成靈魂伴侶的案例佔了靈魂伴侶的大多數，就算是素未謀面的對象，像金弘中一樣物理距離貫穿國家南北的人也絕對不多。

他們之間的連結儘然強大，帶來的考驗卻也是同等份的。金弘中花了大把的時間猜測他的另一半要報考哪家學校，最後因為首爾不少綜合大學都有開設社會福祉科系而作罷。他們一直未能準確地掌握跟對方有關的資料，沒有雨聲為他們更新消息，就只能獨自著急。金弘中沒辦法既來之則安之地耐心等待相遇的劇本上映，做什麼都徒勞無功的事實卻令他必須把自己的焦躁吞下去。

瑣碎的片段湊不成決定性的線索，找尋另一半的事了無進展，金弘中亦只得讓自己集中於工作上。

秋季的情歌發行得七七八八，結束最後的一、兩張專輯後，他們的工作室便在年末前有了點各自做自己喜歡的音樂的空檔。他們的老闆在籌備下一年的單曲企劃，金弘中除了不時幫忙外，剩下的大部分時間都自己窩在小房間裡閉門造車。大學放榜的時間排到了年末，在那之前他能做的也實屬不多。

大雪的晚上，金弘中一個人傾聽著寂寥嘗試入睡，結果卻只是盯著窗簾上搖曳的樹影度量時間的流逝。就像上一個冬季一樣，下雪時他會失去聽覺，彷彿整個世界都把他遺忘在無聲之中；他在床上輾轉反側，一直到天空泛起魚肚白時，才模模糊糊地感受到睡意的感召。

_再等一下就好了_

真的是那樣嗎？

—

融雪之後，金弘中的生活也步入了新的開始。

他成功考上某家綜合大學的音樂學院，從入學開始沒有休止過的一連串活動令他分身乏術，以幾何級數擴大的社交圈子亦令他力不從心。日子在上課和其他活動中飛快過去，他好不容易穩住步調時，已經是開學後三個禮拜的事了。

就算不再下雪，首爾的雨水還是不足以為金弘中捎來一點來自他另一半的消息。一年以來，他總算摸出了一點兩人之間連結的法則：雨量越大、收訊則越清晰，但什麼時候能聽到對方講話還是得看運氣。

他盼了整個冬天，總算等到了氣象預報宣佈春天的第一波陣雨；金弘中早早跟教授請了假，窩在家裡寫著基礎流行樂理論的課業、等待雨聲入侵他的世界。

那個人過得好嗎？有考上首爾的大學嗎？無法取得聯絡的半年來，金弘中除了對那人的好奇心翻了幾倍外、他的不安也像黑洞一樣吞噬他的思緒：萬一他再也聽不到那人說話要怎麼辦？萬一那人遇上了意外怎麼辦？還是他的靈魂伴侶換人了？

數之不盡的胡思亂想令他總是徹夜難眠，就算知道兩人終將相遇，他還是偷偷希望著時間可以走快一點。

雨聲從滴滴答答開始變得密集，聽覺漸漸被雨勢隔絕令金弘中再也沒法裝作可以專心工作。今天的雨應該夠大吧？⋯⋯他把筆電推到一旁，開始漫無目的地點著手機，等待那人的聲音響起的一刻。

雨打在冷氣機上的聲音比平常更要吵耳；金弘中看著黑壓壓的天空，暗自祈求今天的雨再下久一點。

然後他聽到了——一開始只是細微的不協調音，但很快就拼湊成清晰的男聲。

_你⋯⋯聽得到嗎？_

_我這邊現在下雨了，如果你也在首爾的話，應該是聽得到的吧？_

_聽到的話，可以回答我嗎？_

金弘中猛地站了起來；腦海中的雨聲震耳，轟轟的幾近要帶來耳鳴——

「我聽得到。」

他的喉嚨乾澀，講話時的聲音也怪怪的。他清了清喉嚨、朗聲再講了一次：

「我聽得到，你在哪裡？」

回應他的仍是只有震耳欲聾的雨聲。

「我聽得到、我聽得到、我聽得到！」

雨聲以外，他再也聽不見甚麼。他歇斯底里地叫喊著，那人的聲音卻不再出現。一直到陣雨漸漸停歇，金弘中都沒有再聽到那把嗓音。

「我說我聽到了啊⋯⋯」

他的聲音因為過度用力而沙啞，不服氣的喃喃自語無法傳遞給任何人，只在他的嘴巴裡留下了苦澀的味道。他的眼眶熱熱的；金弘中閉上眼睛，拒絕讓淚水掉下來。

雨停了，烏雲卻一直沒有散去。

—

「所以你下次跟他接上線時還要先計算好要講什麼？」

他的老闆一臉看好戲的樣子，顯然是覺得金弘中的狀況非常好玩；金弘中只得悶悶地又喝了一口啤酒。

金弘中成年後最大的好處，對他的老闆來說是「聚餐時終於可以喝酒了」。平常日夜顛倒的一群製作人每次想起要聚餐時總是餐廳打烊後的半夜或清晨，就連慶祝金弘中入學的聚餐也硬是被他們從冬天拖到了下一年的春天；好不容易都聚在餐桌前，第一次乾杯之後，其他哥哥們更是把聚餐的目的拋到腦後，轉而決定要把老闆吃垮。

酒過三巡，不勝酒力的哥哥們已經開始拿著燒酒杯大合唱90年代情歌；席間只剩老闆和不敢喝成泥醉的金弘中還保留著一點理智。

「對啊⋯⋯不先算好秒數根本不行。就算他說他在首爾也是這樣，九成時間都只聽到雨聲，運氣好的話聽到他講一兩句話，但我根本不知道自己講話他聽不聽得見。」

「最少你們現在知道彼此什麼時候有可能聽到對方講話，比起之前還是比較有效率啦。」

老闆拍了拍他的背；金弘中不禁苦笑。

他們的問題是根本就沒有溝通的機會——首爾的萬里晴空又持續了一段時間，就算偶有雨水亦僅是深夜的陣雨而已，金弘中醒來時，地面早就乾透。明明兩人已經在同一個城市了，距離相遇卻還差了數不盡的時分秒；再怎麼焦急，他都無法讓宇宙走快一點。

他曾經覺得靈魂伴侶的存在令他變得不再完整，尋尋覓覓的過程卻告訴他事實並非如此。他們願意為彼此付出、冒險，在那些經歷之間，他們也成長至更貼近完整的樣子。物換星移的時間洪流裡，他們朝彼此一步步靠近，等待自己在準備好的那個時刻說出「你好」。

「真的跟他相遇時，你會對他說什麼？」

「呃⋯⋯自我介紹吧？」

「甚麼呀，真沒新意，你可別說你是我的徒弟。」

老闆笑了起來；金弘中也不好意思地跟著傻笑。

「快點找到他，帶回來讓我們看看。」

「會的。」

玻璃杯又再次碰到一起。

—

春天的雨水斷斷續續又拉長了幾個禮拜。來得快去得也快的鬼雨為金弘中帶來了嚴重的間歇性失聰，不看眼色隨時消失的聽覺令他每天都不想出門面對人群。

天氣預報又預告著午後的雷陣雨，金弘中病懨懨地在報告的群組提出了要把會議改到明天後，決定把整天剩下的課都蹺掉。他受夠了聽課到一半突然什麼都聽不到，只有零碎雨聲又無法把他和另一半連接起來的雨最沒有意義了。

地面的積水還沒乾透，天色卻早已準備好了下一場雨。下雨前回到家怎麼看都不太可能；金弘中苦惱了半晌，還是覺得冒雨回家怎樣都比待在學校、要跟每個人解釋自己的暫時失聰來得愉快。他遇到的大部分人都很諒解他的連動反應，但總是有那麼幾個心智不健全的白癡質疑他在演戲搏取注意——他連白眼都懶得翻。

連動反應帶來的不便越來越明顯，金弘中知道這是在他找到另一半之前必經的過程，卻沒辦法輕易地一笑置之。

他走到校門外時，天空已經開始灑起雨絲。金弘中把連帽上衣的帽子翻到頭上，祈求自己能在完全聽不見其他聲音前回到家裡。午後的街道行人疏落，金弘中懷疑自己周遭本來就只剩下雨聲。

「呀。」

金弘中回過頭看向聲音的方向；漸密的雨滴之間站了一個撐著傘的金髮男生。

那人肩上的黑色背包、毛衣配黑長褲的裝束無一不像那些校內來來去去的男大學生，然而金弘中卻隱約覺得有什麼令那人與眾不同。男生炯炯有神的目光感覺要穿透雨幕而來，而金弘中全無要移開腳步的想法。

「你聽得到對吧。」

金弘中看到那人的嘴唇張合，而奇怪的是——那些唇語代表的音節，真切地在他的腦中，以他靈魂伴侶的聲線響起。他看著那個人一步步在雨中向自己走來；當那人走到他面前、以雨傘為他擋去漸大的雨勢時，他感覺自己幾乎可以聽到對方的呼吸聲。

他們四目相接，打在雨傘上的雨滴吵得像是直擊他的耳膜一樣——

「初次見面，我是朴星和。」

「我找你好久、好久了。」

—

下課的人潮瞬間湧進走廊，朴星和花了好一點時間才找到人海中掙扎著向他走來的金弘中。他在對方走近時一把將那人拉到自己身邊，然後順理成章地牽起對方的手；朴星和低頭看向對方時，發現金弘中也對自己露出了害羞的微笑。

「外面好像在下雨，要坐公車嗎？」

「應該不用⋯⋯這邊走過去工作室也沒有多遠。」

往工作室的路上他們分享著同一把傘，瑣碎的嬉笑填滿了雨聲之間的空隙。首爾下雨的午後依然人煙稀疏，他們在雨中打鬧著，就算被雨淋濕也毫不在乎。

_Walking down an empty street_

_Puddles underneath our feet_


End file.
